


coffee, with a sprinkle of crazy

by orphan_account



Series: café au love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance, Starbucks, kageyama and hinata are at each other's necks once again, reader is a lowkey tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it was about time for kageyama to accept his fate at working at starbucks and encounter the crazy customer and their obscene orders.but something about you made those absurd orders not so bad after all.





	coffee, with a sprinkle of crazy

The sound of the coffee machine resonates throughout the coffee joint and the scent of coffee wafts amongst the customers relaxing at the tables. The auto doors slide open and customers walks in towards the counter. In the process of brewing a drink, Kageyama hears the call from Hinata of new customers. He walks towards the counter, facing you. "Your order?"

 

The girl infront of him glances down at the menu before looking up at him to order. She takes in a small breath and says, "A 2/3 caff triple ristretto affogato venti, 2 pumps mango 1 pump classic, 2%, mango to the second line, 3 scoops of protein, 3 scoops of berries, 2 scoops of matcha, add banana, double blended, with whip, caramel drizzle...hmm..."

 

In the middle of what Kageyama thinks is a recitation of some sort of spell, his eyes widen at the long list of ingredients to which he fails to note down. All he could do was stare at this crazy girl. The others behind her do the same.

 

"...and salted caramel topping, vanilla bean frappuccino, please."

 

The girl stands there with an innocent smile as if she hadn't spewed out some curse in the language of ingredients, with the fact that Kageyama now realises that he failed to note down _anything_ she had just said. Cursing himself internally, he asks her, "Could...could you repeat that please?"

 

The groans of customers behind her flood the joint, Kageyama cringing at himself for bringing this upon the innocent customers. He was sure to give them an obligatory mini discount.

 

Her smile fails to disappear as she repeats her order once again with Kageyama's hand zooming across the electronic cashier tapping away at the screen. Once he's done with the order he moves to start making your drink, with a slight pain in his index finger. Kageyama thinks he might have flattened his index finger a little.

 

...

 

As the day progresses, customers slowly exit the cafe and the place quietens with the sun setting and a slight darkness overlooks the small town. Kageyama comes and wipes the table down with his cloth, Hinata following suit with a table close to him. "I overheard an interesting order today."

 

With what effort he had tried not to mention it, Hinata managed to found out anyways. Kageyama sighed, "That was...hell."

 

A silence surrounds the both of them until Hinata speaks up, "Well you know what else is hell?"

 

"...What?"

 

Kageyama had a bad feeling about this.

 

"Your face!" A giggling Hinata ran from his table away from Kageyama across the other side of the cafe and turns around to check for Kageyama. "Along with your personali-"

 

Hinata tries to add to his diss but is met with a dirty table cloth to the face. Hinata swipes the cloth from his face and sputters from who-knows-what was on there. He sends Kageyama glares and Kageyama sends one back. Kageyama sighs and turns to a new table to wipe off. He frowns as his shift still applies to tomorrow's work hours, simultaneously praying that _she_ doesn't come back. Ever.

 

「 ☆ 」

 

Kageyama frowned. Standing infront of him was the girl from yesterday, smiling.

 

Kageyama mutters incoherant curses that hopefully mess Hinata up in the future, as the said person had purposely forcefully guided the unsuspecting Kageyama to the front counter and knew that she was there. Kageyama glanced up to her, preparing himself to punch in god knows how many ingredients. "Your order?"

 

"An iced latte, please."

 

Kageyama paused, did he hear right? "A what, sorry?"

 

Her hand covered her mouth as she giggled slightly, a small smile playing on her lips to which Kageyma could not but think how cute it was, "An iced latte."

 

"R-Right," he puts in the order, thanking the gods as he let out a subtle sigh, "will that be all?"

 

She has her hand resting under her chin in what she looks like to be in the middle of changing her mind, "Actually could I change that to a-"

 

"Next in line, please." he hurriedly says, to which she laughs in response, placing the money down and moves towards the waiting area. If he had to make another one of those crazy drinks again he would not falter to kick her out of the cafe.

 

...

 

The next day she came to the cafe with a group of friends, deciding to be a pain in the ass (who at the same time wasn't according to Kags) like a certain orange-haired stump he worked with and ordered _another_ crazy order, leaving him with _another_ flattened index finger while prepping the drink as she waited amongst her friends.

 

He snuck a glance towards her as the sound of the laugh caught his attention, to meet the gaze of her own. She smiled and sent him a sneaky wink, painting Kageyama pink to the touch. He fumbles the cup in his hand, spilling the contents of ingredients on the floor with Hinata barely missing the impact, hearing 'Bakayama' from the shrimp as he moves past him.

 

But somehow during all that chaos, he really didn't mind it at all.


End file.
